What Can Drive a Fish
by Petunias
Summary: What drives Gill into wanting to escape so bad? And what happens once he does? OH
1. What is it For?

A BIG hello to all...I've wanted to do a Finding Nemo fic ever since I heard about the movie let alone when I finally watched it; I just never had the right inspiration. Well, I've finally come up with some!!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
He's Persistent!  
  
He faced the same fate of the fish tank as Nemo did. He too was swept out of the life he once knew and dropped into one he had never imagined before. The only difference was he had faced it a lot longer than the little clown fish. As the other inhibitors of the tank came to except their fate as an imprisoned death, he persisted in escape. They had no clue what could drive a fish so badly into risking his own life, for an old life.  
  
Gill just stared through the blank window, imagining what was down below waiting for him, calling his name. _Was it for freedom?_  
  
He swam away from the window and across the tank to his humble sunken ship abode. He gave a quick glance at the dentist tools lying on the tray, remembering his near death experience of a first escape. He quickly turned his gaze in front, shaking away the painful memory. The sight in front wasn't any better. Since Nemo's arrival, the picture of Darla with Chuckles was never put away; perhaps the dentist just forgot. Another painful memory came back into his mind.  
  
(1 year ago)  
  
An empty fish bowl was placed off to the side (where the picture is now). It had been there all day. The fish gathered to stare in awe at its glistening beauty.  
  
"What is it?" Deb finally broke the silence. That was the question on all of there minds.  
  
Bubbles of course was the first to answer stupidly, "Big BUBBLE." He whispered as his eyes lit up. Curiosity turned to boredom, which then turned into sleep; but they all awoke to a startling sight. The odd bowl object had been filled.....with water and another fish! He was a gold fish that looked kind of plain.  
  
His eyes were fixed on all of them. He seemed a bit scared; as if being alone troubled him. Peach was already suctioned onto the wall facing him by the time everyone gathered around.  
  
"Hey little guy. How you holdin' up?" Peach asked in her sweetest voice. She was always the first to befriend the new guys. His answer wasn't exactly what she expected.  
  
He swam up to the glass of his bowl and turned around to show his tail. He then began writing something on the glass with his smooshed tail and behind. It was something entirely different than what they'd ever seen. As soon as he was done he turned back around. He opened his mouth (like he was breathing through it) and a fog began to build. Soon they understood all of it. One clear word had shown up. HELP.  
  
They all looked at each other as the word faded. "Help?" peach echoed. "Well, what should we do?" Deb asked.  
  
As the others went on talking, Gill remained looking at the isolated fish. "What's your name kid?" his deep voice silenced the others. Again, the fish wrote out his answer.  
  
CHUCKLES  
  
Gill only grinned. He had never heard of a name like that before. He had also never seen a fish like him either. "You talk?" The fish shook his head. _Probably can't..._  
  
"You a freshie?" the gold fish gave a confused look. Gill tried to think of another way to describe it. "Are, are you from 'fresh' water?" chuckles apparently understood this and nodded excitedly.  
  
"What's he saying Gill?" asked Gurgle.  
  
"We can't help him." The fish gasped. This wasn't something Gill would say. He turned his back from Chuckles to face them. "Trying to bring him into our tank would only kill him. And seeing as he isn't in a filtered tank must mean he won't be staying here too long."  
  
"Gill, what do you mean?" Bloat sounded worried for the poor fish. Gill didn't answer; he only sighed and swam slowly in the opposite direction.  
  
(flashback ended)  
  
He remembered it was only that same day they met poor Chuckles that he was taken home by the hellish fish killer.....Darla. _Was it for life?_  
  
As he settled down at the bottom of the sunken ship, he looked outwards at the others in the tank gang. Bubbles was at it again, chasing the bubbles that popped up from the chest; and Deb who looked like she was having a wonderful conversation with her so-called "sister" (which is actually just her reflection). The _poor bastards_ he thought. They've been cooped up in here too long. _Was it for sanity?_  
  
Before resting his eyes, he glanced over at peach and bloat who were examining the dentist and his patient. Gill didn't know what he would have done without them. _Was it for friendship?_

He closed his eyes and let sleep take a hold of him. He had to keep thinking of why he had clung onto hope all this time. Why hadn't he given up. And then the reason struck him; and it left a smile on his face as he drifted into a doze.  
  
**IT WAS FOR LOVE  
**  
I'm real sorry it's taken me so long to make a story about a year-old movie, but I hope all of you Nemo fanatics liked my first chapter! -


	2. Only Time Will Tell

_Ha ha Carden! I can post faster than you think! JK if you didn't get the whole butt writing thing Chuckles did in the first chapter, it was a take- off from South Park. This chapter is, well, about the escape. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Now Time Will Tell"Alkalinity...10%. Temperature...24 degrees Celsius." The robotic voice stirred Gill in his sleep. A fish can only take it so many times. As peach read, the manual said it was to last as long as the aquarium life.  
  
He peaked out of an opening in his plastic home. It seemed everyone was asleep. He stealthily slipped out into the open and glided over to the filter. Its droning hum would lull you to sleep; but for what he was about to do, he had to resist. He searched the bottom of the tank for the smallest pebbles. He had plenty of time seeing as the office lights were off, the red glow light was activated in the tank, and the window showing out to the harbor was pitch black.  
  
Once he took hold of a pebble he rose to the tiny openings in the filter. The turning wheels inside rotated by water flow and the movement of the other wheels. If he could jam one wheel, the works would be finished.  
  
He aimed his snout carefully at an opening, and tried to time his move. With quick reaction, he launched the pebble into the hole. A grinding sound could be heard inside, and the pebble was spat back out. Once again, he drifted to the bottom and picked up a pebble with his mouth. He repeated the process with no success. Dammit! He was becoming frustrated. He tried over and over countless times. He was so fixed on jamming the filter; he didn't realize he had awoken all of the others. They just watched him from the other side as if to say, there's no hope Gill. Just stop trying.  
  
But, one try with a slightly larger pebble seemed to work. As he threw it in the hole, the grinding commenced; then stopped...everything stopped. The pebble wasn't spat back out; the water flow came to a halt. Soon even the red glow from the filter light burned out. He had done it. The first part of the escape plan worked.He let out a great sigh of relief. He was growing tired again. As he turned around he came across all of them. They could not believe he had done it. "Did you...?" Gurgle stopped as soon as Gill nodded. The fish cheered with joy, surrounding suffocating him with hugs and laughter. What was now required was patience.

* * *

_I'm really sorry this was so short, but I just had it in my mind and I didn't want to wait to post once I added more. I hope you fishy fans are still with me and enjoy this story! _


	3. Where'd the Fish Go?

_Hello again! I'm trying to finish this story up as quickly as possible! Sorry again for chapter shortage in the last post, but this one will be longer, I promise. Enjoy!  
_  
**_Where'd the Fish Go?_**  
  
**Part One**  
  
**_The Time Has Come the Idol Said_**  
  
Every day past with more of a greenish tint to the tank windows. Once again, they used this time to be as dirty as possible. Every little bit of filth helped. Once again Gurgle went into his phobia stages of steering clear of everyone and everything within the tank.  
  
"It's like Christmas all over again!" Peach cheered. A few years back, the filter had broken a few days before Christmas. You could guess what they used for snowball fights.  
  
"This is insane! Why doesn't the Dentist do anything about this?" gurgle was trying to get through to Deb, but she was in too much in a state of shock not being able to find her sister Flow. The only two to not run about or stir in excitement were Gill and Bloat. They were as laid back as piper fish suckin' on coral weed. As far as Gill could remember, it was only him, Bloat and Peach in the tank before others began arriving. He missed the old days; but what he truly pined for were the Good Old Days. The days he remembered darkened pastel colors of his home reef at night; not some burnt out red bulb. The taste of some fresh kelp and seaweed bits; not the dried out canned goods the dentist sprinkled on top of the water. He sighed just loud enough for bloat to hear.  
  
"What's wrong Gill?" Bloat shot a curious look at his friend. It took the Idol a while to reply.  
  
"There isn't enough patience in me Bloat. I'm a middle-aged fish. I don't want to spend anymore of my life in a tank." Bloat showed his confusion by mumbling an 'uh-huh'. He didn't understand. He never would. No fish would until they were snatched from their home in the ocean and plunged into a 3x1 tank.  
  
"Gill, you don't need to wait any longer." The puffer patted his friend behind his dorsal fin. "You jammed the filter, and now we're going home." _You idiots; It's not your home._ You wouldn't survive a second out there. Gill tried not to think unkindly, but it was true.  
  
"Besides, Gill," Bloat continued. _Besides what?_ "The dentist's here." He stated plainly while pointing to the front. Sure enough, the dentist had just walked in, about to lay everything on the tray table; when he saw the scum covered tank.  
  
"What the...?" the dentist walked over looking through the glass, at the filter, and back through the glass again. "This is unbelievable!" he gently pounded a fist on the counter. "Barbara. Keep the spot after lunch open. I need to clean the fish tank." He seemed pretty upset. He continuously muttered about the filter breaking under his breath. At last, the day they had all been dreaming of..._escape_.  
  
**Part Two**  
  
_**The cleaning tools are out, and fish are in the baggies**_  
  
The sunlight glared through the plastic. That was the only distraction from freedom. It was five minutes exactly when all of the gang was out of the tank and in bags. They just needed to find the right timing to make their move.  
  
The dentist was just about to start scrubbing, when rumbling noises protruded from his stomach. "Oh, guess that salsa wrap didn't agree with me." He put down his sponge and did a quirky skip to the Lu.  
  
"Now!" Gill ordered. At once, they all began thrusting themselves into the bags forcing themselves to roll closer to the window. Gill had a head start by being able to roll further with each thrust. Once at the very edge he turned to make sure all of the others made it in time. One by one, they hesitated at the edge before committing themselves to fall into the banister and onto the ground below. Gill checked every few seconds to make sure the dentist didn't relieve himself too fast. Bubbles, Deb, and Gurgle (with jock in the same bag) had already jumped, and Bloat was just preparing when the door to the bathroom opened. Gill froze in his spot. Bloat had tried to do the same, but lost balance and roll off the side.  
  
"Get out of there!" He yelled back to Gill and Peach. Gill was still planted in his spot with fear. It was only when peach yelled out to him that he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Gill, get out of here! Don't worry about me!" peach just kept rolling closer to the window. It was hard for her since she didn't have the capability of maneuvering like the others did. He hesitated at first, before making a final push through the window.  
  
_(Dentist's point of view)_  
  
His bladder was relieved...._that was a close one._ He picked up the filter sitting on the counter next to him. He was still trying to figure out how the darn filter broke. It had a lifetime guarantee. "I just don't understand it Barbara. How does a life time filter break within a week?" His secretary just rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.  
  
As he was setting it down, he noticed something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then it struck him.  
  
"Where'd the fish go?"  
  
_(The Harbor)_  
  
This was just too exciting. Bubbles hadn't looked this blissful since the bubbling treasure chest was installed six months prior. Deb was too depressed to notice anything. The entire time before being taken out of the tank, she was arguing with Gill to let her find Flow. She had received the shocking news then and there of her mirrored sister.  
  
Gurgle (along with Jock) was just coming to the harbor's edge when Bloat belly flopped into the water.  
  
Gill was still on the side walk, waiting for the light to turn red. He would have to roll as fast as he could. Just then, something fell on top of his bag, almost crushing him.  
  
"Sorry Gill." Peach's voice came from over head. Gill sighed; he was relieved she made it. Cars came to a halt, and the light went red. This was his time; he began pushing furiously at his bag to make it roll across the street. Peach could be heard grunting behind him, making every effort to move her bag.  
  
The water of the Harbor came into sight. He was almost there; _it's now or nothing!_ He made one last push before balancing right at the edge. He heard the voices of the deep. As they called to him, he finally felt a wave of freedom come over him. _This is it_. He rolled off the edge. A smile lit up his face as he dropped to the water below.  
  
_Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next will be up shortly. I just hope more people will review this! Hint, Hint! ;)_


End file.
